


【J軒】後入式自己主動扭腰抽動

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【J軒】後入式自己主動扭腰抽動

今天的陳廷軒不知道是突然腦抽還是怎樣，當Jack下班一回到家，還沒掏出鑰匙門就被打開了，正當他一臉矇的時候，陳廷軒就馬上跳到他身上，雙手摟緊他的肩膀，兩腳夾住他的腰，捧著他的臉就直接親了下去

Jack面對突如其來的親吻愣了一下，隨即奪過主動權，撬開陳廷軒的唇，伸出舌頭與之共舞，在他的口腔裡面攻城掠地，雙手抱緊了陳廷軒的腰，一步一步走上階梯，走向臥室，這個過程中兩人的唇都沒有分開過

Jack將陳廷軒放在床上，手指一顆一顆慢慢地解開陳廷軒的襯衫，低頭下去在他的脖子處種下紅印，沿著好看的脖子線條一路親下來，讓陳廷軒覺得又癢又難耐，哼哼唧唧的叫了幾聲，伸出小手想去撫慰那硬挺的性器，卻被Jack一把拉住壓在旁邊，接著還住陳廷軒的紅櫻，順著紋路舔弄吸允，還不忘伸出另一隻手捻弄另一邊被冷落的果實

兩顆乳頭被Jack玩弄的紅腫挺立，扒開陳廷軒的褲子，撫上那根可愛的小東西，還不忘照顧下方兩顆小球，在Jack富有技巧的套弄下，陳廷軒尖叫著射了出來，精液沾滿了Jack的手，Jack居高臨下的看著他，伸出舌頭把手上的東西舔了乾淨，撫下身含住陳廷軒的耳垂，伸手拿過放在床頭櫃的潤滑劑，開始幫他擴張，感覺差不多之後，掏出自己的性器，在穴口處蹭了蹭，正當他要準備進去的時候，陳廷軒突然翻了個身，跪在床上手往後握住Jack的性器往自己的穴口送，一入到底，緊緻的小穴爽的Jack頭皮發麻，本想著要讓陳廷軒適應一下再動，誰知道陳廷軒卻自己緩緩地動了起來

這個角度看過去像是陳廷軒的小穴正吞吐著自己的性器，拍了一下那白嫩的屁股，沒想到陳廷軒卻越動越快，視覺上的衝擊之大，Jack扣住陳廷軒的腰，在他往後的瞬間向前頂，龜頭劃過敏感點，陳廷軒的叫聲越發妖媚，自己還把屁股往後挪了挪，把Jack的性器吞得更深

Jack察覺到他的小動作，又打了一下他的屁股，''你這小蕩婦，今天怎麼那麼主動啊?''  
''因為....嗯....哥哥....很久沒有...操..啊...操我了''  
陳廷軒轉過頭來，眼角帶淚面頰泛紅地說出讓Jack瘋狂的話，''軒軒的小嘴想哥哥的大棒棒了''

''耖你媽你這小賤貨''說完便更加用力地操著陳廷軒  
''啊....哥哥...好棒...你的....啊...好爽喔....''  
''喜歡嗎?''說著便放慢了速度  
''嗯..喜歡...哥哥的棒棒...''越來越慢的速度讓陳廷軒不滿足的扭了扭腰，''哥哥....怎麼慢下來了...''  
''想要嗎?求、我、啊''  
''哥哥....啊...快點...操我...求你了...''  
''我、不、要、咧''Jack惡趣味的一下一下頂弄著，陳廷軒感覺後穴的空虛感越來越大，索性又自己動了起來，''老公....你真的...嗯....不操....我嗎''  
''幹他媽的''低聲咒罵了一句，便開始快速的抽插起來，在經過數十下的抽插之後，兩人雙雙達到顛峰一起射了出來，滾燙的精液灌入陳廷軒的後穴，Jack撫下身輕吻陳廷軒的後背，正要將人抱起來去浴室清洗時，待在Jack懷裡的陳廷軒蹭了蹭Jack的下體，趴在Jack的肩膀上低語了幾句，說完還不忘舔了舔Jack的耳垂，隨後便在浴室裡聽到陳廷軒放蕩的呻吟跟Jack的低喘

''你已經五天沒碰我了....''  
''嗯?''  
''我們繼續吧，下面還癢著呢''


End file.
